Viaje al pasado
by Alhen Lawliet
Summary: Dos gemelos viajan al pasado, donde cambiaran la historia y sus destinos, así como estaran ligados a un par de Jedis. es yaoi, si no te gusta no leas. ok?


**Emmm... ok, olvide poner esto cuando publiqué el capi, es el primer fic que publico (en ) irónicamente el fic no es mío, es de una amiga que me pidió el favor. bien, para empezar, Padme nunca se embarazó en este fic, así que los gemelos Luke y Leia no existen, así que los gemelos de este fic son otros. ¡cofAnicofObicof! así que también hay muchas cosas que no suceden en la pelicula. ¡En serio! es una cosa totalmente rara, mi amiga ya me contó parte, jejeje, espero les guste y a leer**

**em... olvidé, SW no me pertenece, es de George Lucas y los demás que trabajaron y ganan dinero con la saga. a y este fic no es mío, solo lo subo como un favor a mi amiga (a la que le pediré que se abra su cuenta propia ¬¬**

* * *

Por un largo pasillo, unos pasos hacían eco al correr. Dos personas trataban de huir mientras desesperados intentaban llegar a un lugar que los mantuviera a salvo. Eran dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica. Ambos parecidos pero a la vez distintos. El chico, de cabello ondulado, de dorado oscuro, y sus ojos azul profundo, tenía el ceño fruncido, la chica, de cabello más largo, y de color jengibre, de ojos azul gris. Ella parecía más asustada y agitada como el chico.

Llegaron hasta una habitación, la cual trataron de abrirla. Con furia, el muchacho le dio una patada logrando lo que quería. Así, ambos entraron.

_¿Qué haremos ahora, hermano?_

El chico miró a su hermana y con una mirada decidida ambos afirmaron con la cabeza, como si en silencio hubieran decidido algo. El chico tomó un extraño aparato semejante a un brazalete de metal. Ambos se lo colocaron en sus muñecas cada uno un "brazalete". escucharon la puerta tratar de ser forzada. Ambos se miraron y al mismo tiempo presionaron un botón y del los aparatos comenzó a salir una extraña energía que los envolvió y cuando el campo de energía se desvaneció sus cuerpos también. Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, los atacantes descubrieron que no había ya nadie dentro. Una mujer entró mirando a todas partes y frustrada se comunicó a través de un brazalete parecido pero más complicado que el que tenían los dos jóvenes.

_Señor, los perdimos._

En respuesta, un grito furioso resonó. La mujer frunció el ceño. Ya se esperaba esa reacción cuando perdieron a los gemelos.

En otro lugar y tiempo, el par de jóvenes apareció. Se miraron confundidos y sin saber donde se encontraban. El lugar era caluroso como el infiero y el suelo parecía querer agrietarse. Podían ver ríos de lava por todas partes. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? La chica habló primero.

_¿Dónde crees que podamos estar?_ _No tengo idea._

Entonces, algo llamó su atención. La chica vio a dos hombres luchar. Ambos gemelos reaccionaron sorprendidos. De sus botas al tocar su talones, accionaron un dispositivo gravitacional que les permitía trasladarse por lugares en donde no existía suelo alguno, como si volaran. Dando largos y muy altos saltos, trataron de llegar al lugar de la pelea. Al acercarse distinguieron mejor a los dos individuos. Eran un hombre joven y otro mayor. El más joven parecía querer matar al otro mientras que el mayor solo podía defenderse. Ambos se miraron nuevamente con expresiones sorprendidas y preocupadas.

_Él es…_ _Si, hermana, es él._

Habían viajado al pasado, era seguro, pero que parte del pasado lo ignoraban. No reconocían nada de lo que sucedía. Los dos intentaron llegar al rescate del hombre mayor. Justo cuando el hombre joven iba a dar el golpe mortal, el gemelo se había lanzado a darle una patada a la cara. El hombre en el suelo vio sorprendido aquello. ¿De dónde había salido aquel chico? El joven también se había sorprendido. La chica corrió hasta donde estaba el mayor y trató de ayudarlo a encantarse.

_¿Estás bien?_

Pero antes de que respondiera, el joven había golpeado al gemelo. La chica miró a su hermano. El joven miró a la chica.

_¿Quién demonios son ustedes?_

El gemelo se había levantado y limpió la sangre que había salido de su boca. Ambos gemelos miraron desafiantes al joven. El gemelo le respondió con calma.

_Eso no importa, Anakin Skywalker._

El mencionado se sorprendió. ¿Esos chicos lo conocían? Estaba furioso. No iba a permitir que esos mocosos se metieran en sus asuntos con Obi-Wan.

_No se metan._

La chica se paró defensiva frente a Obi.

_No._

Anakin estaba furioso. Le daría a esa chica su merecido. Con la fuerza alzó a la sorprendida muchacha y la lanzó por el precipicio donde la lava la consumiría. El gemelo gritó angustiado.

_¡NO!_

Miró enfurecido a Anakin y con su mente nublada por la ira se lanzó a pelear. Para Anakin fue un poco difícil por que había perdido su sable de luz y no sabía donde había caído y además, aquel chico era muy bueno en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Lanzaba potentes patadas y poderosos puños. Se movía con agresividad y para Anakin era difícil predecir sus movimientos. Nunca había tenido una pelea igual a esta. Trató de defenderse con ayuda de la fuerza, pero el chico parecía predecir esto y esquivaba lo más que podía. Pronto, Anakin logró derivar a su enemigo y el chico cayó al suelo. Obi-Wan quería ayudar, pero estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y además estaba exhausto. Buscaba su sable de luz pero no lo encontraba. Anakin pronto tropezó con su sable y lo tomó para horror del gemelo que no podía defenderse ahora. Anakin iba a acabar con el gemelo pero otro sable de luz se interpuso. Miró para su sorpresa a la chica que había arrojado por el precipicio.

La chica parecía asustada, sus ojos habían cambiado a un color amielado. Anakin no podía creer que aquella muchacha siguiera viva.

_¿Quién demonios son?_

La chica estaba aterrada. No podía moverse. Había encontrado el sable y por inercia lo había usado para proteger a su hermano, pero no sabía como usarlo para pelear, ella no había usado un arma así jamás. El gemelo se levantó. Anakin derivó a la chica y lanzó el sable y luego sujetó a la ahora oji-ámbar y colocó el sable de luz en su cuello. El gemelo miró enfurecido a Anakin, con ardientes deseos de golpearlo hasta matarlo.

_Mal nacido._

Anakin sonrió perverso.

_Ahora, si no quieres que la maté apártate para poder matarlo._

La chica, enojada, le dio un golpe con su pie a la pierna de Anakin, provocando que éste aflojara su agarre y ella se soltó. Se miraron. Ahora ella tenía una mirada encendida. Ella entonces le dijo desafiante.

_No permitiré que lastimes a Obi-Wan._

Y sus ojos ahora eran de un color oscuro. Su rostro comenzó a ser neutral y no se distinguía ninguna emoción en ellos. Su mirada era indescifrable. Su gemelo, por el otro lado, parecía preocupado.

_No… Oh! Hermana mía._

* * *

**bueno, necesito aclarar algunas cosas, Los ojos de la gemela cambian de color dependiendo de su estado de animo, em... ya después les aclaro lo que significa cada cambio de color, por que no me acuerdo la verdad. asi que espero que dejen reviews, en serio, la historia esta buena, y seguro que si dejan comentario ella escribirá el otro capi como un rayo. jejeje!**


End file.
